When using simulation input devices, I found the operation of such devices not precise and realistic. The lack of steady and proper positioning of devices is detrimental to control performance. In addition, an unsteady seat position makes the manipulation of controls difficult.
Originally the computer keyboard was used for data inputs. This method, while possible, is slow and not realistic. The popularity of simulation and game software created a market for appropriate control devices. While expensive flight simulators are optimum in realism, they are not generic. They are out of reach to individuals for reasons of size, complexity and cost. There are a variety of home computer simulation devices on the market now. Initially they were analog, and now they are digital signal controllers. The controllers available include joysticks, yokes, steering wheels, throttles, rudder pedals, and vehicle pedals. Some of them are realistic and of high quality. The problem is the proper placement and fastening for a particular simulation. In addition, different aircraft have a variety of control configurations. The use of a simple joystick might be sufficient for a simple game. The use of a set of controls is desirable for a more realistic flight simulation. The differences in control configurations include types of controllers and their placement. Transport category aircraft have mostly yokes, while some of the newer fly-by-wire designs have side stick controllers. A throttle control or quadrant is located on a center pedestal. Consequently the control relationship between the left and right pilot station is reversed. Fighter aircraft have a joystick in the center or right side. The throttle control is placed on the left side. Small aircraft have also various control configurations.
Some devices have been developed to enhance the realism of the flight simulation. The “Aircraft Controls Simulator,” U.S. Pat. No. 4,713,007 to Albans (1987) shows a cabinet containing a control yoke and a throttle placed on a table. A second cabinet, containing rudder pedals is placed on the floor. While this is a good basic yoke control set-up, it isn't ergonomically optimized. The “Freestanding Integrated Control Stick, Rudder Pedals and Throttle for Computerized Aircraft Flight Simulation Program,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,459 to Edelberg (1992) feature the following: Two joysticks are rigged to duplicate the function of a control stick, a throttle, and a rudder. It simulates a stick configuration, and the benefits are diminished for today's available control devices. Also current stick controllers have integrated control buttons, not accessible in such a configuration. The “Pivoting Joystick and Keyboard Support Stand,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,313 to Crowe (1994), shows a pivoting joystick platform. Due to its high mounting on a desk, the ergonomic feature is not fully realized. The “Combined Computer and Vehicle Simulator Cockpit Desk and Method Thereof,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,307 to Forsythe (1995), integrates a desk with a cockpit. The configuration shows a left hand throttle, a center joystick, and the use of rudder pedals on the floor. This is a useful solution, however the versatility is limited. The “Steering Wheel Simulation Assembly,” U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,876 granted to Unbehand (1998) shows a force feel control device. The illustration however shows a control stand, with a vehicle control arrangement.
The advantages of the Computer Simulation Control Frame are:                (a) to support compatibility with various control devices for flight simulation programs and diverse games;        (b) to provide a modular platform to enable different control configurations consistent with aircraft types and vehicles;        (c) to provide a stable mounting of control devices to optimize control performance;        (d) to provide a user ergonomic position in respect to control devices and monitor, and to minimize fatigue;        (e) to provide for means to change the configuration in a quick manner;        (f) to incorporate an adjustable pedal platform to accommodate diverse users;        (g) to provide a forward angled center stick platform to provide clearance for the legs and a better joystick interface in the center stick configuration;        (h) to provide for a graphic user interface pointing device (mouse) platform;        (i) to provide a table for navigation charts;        (j) to use a common rolling computer/office chair in a fixed position for better control performance;        (k) to prevent the swiveling action of a common rolling computer/office chair for better control performance;        (l) to provide for a light, sturdy and small apparatus, for ease of handling and storage;        (m) to provide for features in an economical manner.        
The object of the Computer Simulation Control Frame, or CSCF is to support various input devices for aircraft and vehicle simulation. Additional objects are ergonomic and modular properties, to enable various more realistic control configurations. Further objects will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.